King Audon IV
King Audon IV, better known as the Greedy King, was a minor character first mentioned in the fourth Dark Parables game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters and who made an appearance in its bonus game, The Boy Who Cried Wolf. He was the ruler of the Mist Kingdom and whose greed lead to its downfall. King Audon IV is not based on a particular fairytale character. Appearance and Personality As shown in The Boy Who Cried Wolf, The Greedy King was a mean, pompous looking man with short brown hair and a cleanly shaven chin. He always dressed in the utmost of regal finery, as wealth and status were extremely important to him. The Greedy King valued wealth above all else. He even has this inscription on a statue of himself: "Wealth Alone Triumphs". He was willing to do whatever it took to acquire more wealth - no matter the consequences to the kingdom he rules. It has been observed by 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf' that Audon's ancestors would have been disgusted by his selfish and cowardly ways. History King Audon IV ruled over the beautiful and prosperous Mist Kingdom. He enjoyed a decadent lifestyle, spending lavish amounts of money on himself, his palace, artwork, statues and other treasures. However, he was never satisfied with the amount of wealth and treasures he possessed; he always wanted more. It was this tendency that led to his being known throughout the land as the Greedy King. One day, he learned of a relic called the Wolf Talisman that could open a portal to a Fabled Land full of boundless treasures. He sought out the Talisman and learned that a scholarly man in the village possessed it. He paid the man a visit, but when the man would not turn the Talisman over, he resorted to force. Unbeknownst to the Greedy King, the man's son was hiding in the cellar. He found the Talisman and escaped the house with it. He managed to rescue his father, but the two were ultimately caught by the King and brought to his palace in the Mist Kingdom. The King forced the boy, whom the Talisman had bonded with, to open the portal to the Fabled Land. The King rejoiced in his success as the boy did so. However, opening the portal unleashed darkness upon the Mist Kingdom, one that swallowed it whole. In his ruthless quest for more wealth, the King had ignored all warnings and ended up sacrificing his entire kingdom for nothing. The Greedy King perished right beside the portal he wanted so badly to open. His skeletal remains still lie there to this day. Relationships * Queen of the Mist Kingdom (wife, deceased) * The Boy Who Cried Wolf (subject, and enemy) * Unnamed Father (subject, and enemy) * Mist Wolves (enemies) Relevant Parables The Mist Kingdom (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Once, a beautiful and prosperous kingdom flourished in the misty valley. In the center of the kingdom was an opulent palace, built by a greedy King who enjoyed a decadent lifestyle. Unsatisfied with his hoards of wealth, the King spent his days hunting for more. One day, his scholars discovered a magical Talisman that could open a portal to a magical world full of unimaginable treasures. Blinded by greed, the King had the Talisman triggered, bridging the magical world to his own. Unknown to all, the realm was guarded by the Wolf Lord and his loyal wolf companions. When the portal opened, legions of wolves and black mist sprang forth, blanketing the land. The kingdom was dragged into the portal, disappearing forever from this world. Since then, on nights of the full moon, some people have caught glimpses of a palace lying in ruins in the valley. However, whoever dares venture into the lost Mist Kingdom is never seen alive again. Trivia * The name Audon is Scandinavian meaning for "deserted; desolate". * King Audon IV's outfit bears a resemblance to Napoleon Bonaparte's coronation robes. Quotes Quotes by King Audon IV * "Where is the Talisman?" * "How dare you, boy! You stole my treasure and blew a hole in my palace." * "Give me the Talisman!" * "Help me, and I'll let your father live." * "Guards, take our little guest away." * "Hurry and open the portal for me." * "All this treasure is mine!" Quotes about King Audon IV * "Judging from these accounting notes, the King was a real spendthrift." - Fairytale Detective * "The note states that the King is raising taxes to fund another treasure hunting expedition." - Fairytale Detective * "The elaborately embroidered robes and the heavy velvet crown make the King look pompous and vain." - Fairytale Detective * "Look at the destruction! The Greedy King definitely deserves it for roughing up my dad." - The Boy Who Cried Wolf * "This portrait looks nothing like the Greedy King. I guess he forced the artist to draw him like this." - The Boy Who Cried Wolf * "The King's collection of treasures outshines my father's collection. How did he amass such wealth?" - The Boy Who Cried Wolf Galleries Character= Boy father king.jpg|Interrogating the Boy's Father boy king dare.jpg|"How Dare You!" boy king mad.jpg|Angry boy king repel.jpg|Replled by the Talisman Boy throne room.jpg|King Audon IV's Throne Room Boy king portal.jpg|Opening the Portal boy king attacked.jpg|Attacked by Mist Wolves Mist throne room.jpg|Dead at the Portal mist king bones.jpg|The Greedy King's Remains |-|Depictions= mist king fountain.jpg|Statue of King Audon in Mist Kingdom town square, The Red Riding Hood Sisters mist king bust.jpg|Bust of King Audon in Mist Kingdom workshop, The Red Riding Hood Sisters Mist palace entrance.jpg|Statue of King Audon in the Mist Palace Entrance, The Red Riding Hood Sisters mist king portrait 1.jpg|Portrait of King Audon in Hidden Object Puzzle, The Red Riding Hood Sisters Mist king portrait 2.jpg|Formal portrait of King Audon, The Red Riding Hood Sisters mist kingdom etching.jpg|Etching of the Greedy King |-|Artifacts= boy audon throne.jpg|King Audon IV's Throne boy kings plate.jpg|King Audon IV's Plate |-|Other Images= greedy king concept art.jpg|King Audon IV Concept Art Mist treasures.jpg|Greedy King's Treasure Room Mist kingdom queen.jpg|Mist Queen's Remains audonbutton.jpg|King Audon IV on a button panel in Jack's Treasure Vault Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Deceased Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf